1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel nut, which increases corrosion resistance compared to using conventional steel materials, and to a method of manufacturing the wheel nut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheel nuts are configured to fix vehicle wheels and also to increase the aesthetic appearance of vehicles together with wheels. Conventional wheel nuts are manufactured by welding a cold forged body (e.g., 600 MPa grade, steel wire) and a deep drawing cap (e.g., steel plate) and performing surface treatment using Chrome (Cr) plating.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional wheel nut is formed as a two piece structure wherein a cold forged body 10 and a deep drawing cap 30 are welded together and thus a welded “S” portion is formed therebetween. In addition, a wet Cr plating process is performed to improve appearance merchantability.
Most wheel nuts typically have such a two piece structure although the structure may be formed in different shapes. However, the surface of these wheel nuts may be damaged due to tool rotation upon changing the position of tires or exchanging tires, and may cause problems such as corrosion, etc., in proportion to an increase in the distance of driving.
The conventional wheel nut is usually made of steel and thus corrodes upon damage thereto. In particular, since the nut has a two piece structure, the wheel nut may crack at the welded portions upon damage thereto, thereby increasing the speed of corrosion.